narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name: Part 2
Part 1: Naruto Omega RP: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name Meanwhile... Haizo awakes in a dark room, perplexed at where he exactly is. "Wha...what the, where the hell am I?" asked a confused Haizo. "Haizo-kun, it's good to see you," said a small girl coming out. "Who are you?!" said Haizo "Dont you remember me, big brother?" asked the small girl. "And me too, Haizo-san?" chimed the small boy next to the girl. "Where am I?!" demanded Haizo. "Your location is the Village Hidden in the Scythes, in the Land of the Reapers," said the girl. "You really don't remember us, way back, when we were kids?" said the boy. Haizo looked at them both, confused and shocked... Hikaru's Future Hikaru was heading to Yamagakure when he felt an incredible energy. He looked over to see, well, himself. He was amazed at what was happening. He then asked, "Are you an illusion?" The figure said, "I am you in the future, Hikaru." Hikaru was a little surprised. He then said, "What have you to tell me?" Future Hikaru said, "I know that you will defeat these evil prescences. But, I am sad to inform you that you shall die in this fight. YOu will come back to life, but Toshiro and his team will die trying to defend you." Hikaru then said, "Alright then, so what am I dying from?" Future Hikaru said, "A heart virus." Hikaru smiled, "Heh, that's a dumb way to die. But no matter what I'll face the trials." Future Hikaru then smiled and said, "Here's the antidote. Just don't die, ok?" Hikaru smiled and said, "No prob." He then ran off. Future Hikaru sighed and said, "Now the rest is up to you." He then went through a time vortex back to his time. The Search for Lost Memories James had a lot of work to do. Getting the memories if thousands of people back isn't an easy task, but he could do it. This will be interesting, watching these events unfold... thought James as he appeared in front of the HQ. He stood there hiding his presence from the door's scanners and thought. After a bit of going through all of the possible techniques that were time-friendly, he cast a mirror barrier around the whole of the city, reflective side in. He then cast an area release that was so powerful it hit the barrier, bouncing back and forth into the city and releasing the guardsmen's memories. Overall, this took half an hour, and when James radioed in for intel, he heard that all of the memories in the city had returned. He then reaponded saying that he would be on his way for a while, maybe a couple of days maybe hours. Hikaru is being a bit overprotective... I could tell Sam to archive the name of his shukai, but that wouldn't give me any valuable info... but I still wonder if he '''could' shut me down, thinking that two thousand on one is fair is just crazy...'' After his little conversation with Sam about the whereabouts of a certain person, James flashed away once again... "What's up?" Otonami said as he confronted Mizu from flash speed. Mizu looked over and then returned to sleep. "Go away you buzzing pest. I need not speak with you." "Heh, it's not like I have nothing to do..." Otonami then slaps Mizu really hard with his speed and immediately wakes him up. Mizu got up and said, "I really don't want to fight you. Why are you even here?" "There was madness at the front gate of Konoha...so, I decided to find some people just to play with until the madness has been cleaned up." Otonami said. "I don't feel like fighting you too. So, I heard that someone has been trying to infiltrate the front gate." Mizu sighed, "Was his name Seireitou?" Otonami was immediately confused. "Uchiha? He wouldn't betray our village...would he?" "No," said Mizu. "Seireitou Hyuga." "Hyuga? There's only one Seireitou! How can there be two!?" Otonami said as he sat along by Mizu. Mizu sighed, "I had a vision of a man by the name of Seireitou Hyuga come to Konoha asking about the tragedies. He then met up with Hikaru and now they are planning something, but I don't know what." "Pssh, come on. Let's have some fun by running. Or...danger?" Otonami asked. Recovering Mizu's and Otonami's Memories Seireitou had teleported to Mizu's location, scaring the hell out of Otonami "What the! Where'd you come from!!" yelled Otonami Seireitou quickly scanned Mizu's mind with his Ragnarök and released the seal on him, having all his memories return to him. "Who the hell are you!?" Otonami asked as he fell down. My god! That's some amazing chakra...I think I'll have to use these. From Otonami's pocket, he pulls out the red star crystal. Seireitou quickly scanned Otonami's mind and yelled "RELEASE!", releasing the seal on his memories. "Ah!" Otonami immediately drops his red star crystal and falls. "What the? What just happened? A minute ago, I was talking to Mizu, and suddenly I'm right here with Seireitou...what was I talking about with Mizu?" As he face Seireitou and he gets up. "No time to explain" he said to Otonami. He turned to Mizu, "Listen Mizu, Hikaru told me to get you, there's a situation on our hands" he said turning back to Otonami. "You wanna make yourself useful, go to Konohagakure and find out everything you can on a village named Gaigakure, understand" said seireitou "Pssh, whatever." And with that, Otonami runs in a split second. James appeared near the group. "I'm done with my 'assignment', so can we please get to saving this Haizo guy?" he asked. "Not yet James, i need you to assemble all of the Captains of the gaurdians and have them all bring a handfull of their best men to Konoha, including you. Wait there till you recieve further orders" said seireitou "That won't be necessary, I'll only need two more. And since when did I become a subordinate?" replied James. Seireitou's eyes lowered, "Shut up and get them already" "As long as you're not in charge. Make that one more, I changed my mind about who to pick," said James as he took a few steps and flashed away. But suddenly he came back, saying "That was just stupid of you, asking for the fifteen top fighters in the most powerful organization in the world, you know." he left before he could be hit by Seireitou. James walked into his office to see Parren asleep on his desk, still leaving a large amount of paperwork where he had left it. "Hey, Parren, is that Scarr playing with your sword again?" said James. "WHAT?" shouted Parren as he rose to go kill Scarr. "You're coming with me." "Wha?" James stopped Parren by putting a hand on his shoulder, causing both of them to flash away. Mizu was a little confused at what just happened. "Umm, what just happened?" He looked around to see where everyone went. He then said, "Whatever's going on, it doesn't interest me." He then went back to sleep. Seireitou tapped Mizu's head with his foot, "Hey wake up!" he said as Mizu finally awoke, "What?" he asked. Seireitou told Mizu the whole story. "I see," said Mizu. He then looked at the sky, "So those little pieces of hellspawn are back?" "Back, what do you mean, back?" asked seireitou. Mizu looked away for a moment, then he said, "They were the same kids who took Hikaru's wife Rukia away from him." Seireitou looked down, a wave of anger and hatred, "First Haizo, then Rukia?! Who's next!!" he thought as his eyes began to shine wildly but then returned to normal. "So, anyway, we need to recover Minkai's memories and go report to Hikaru," he said, with a small feeling of anger in his face. Mizu looked at Seireitou comically, "Aren't you going to ask what happened to Rukia?" Seireitou's chakra rose to the point where Mizu began to feel scared being next to him. "What happened?" Mizu regained his composure from the massive amount of chakra Seireitou unleashed. He then said, "Rukia was overshadowed by those two, which seems like it would be easy to take care of, but they actually devoured her soul, and her body from the inside out." Seireitou got up, "Hikaru must be feeling pretty bummed out, if that ever happened to Tsunade.... i understand why he's been down today" he said as he began to walk away. "Go to Hikaru and wait there, ill get Minkai and head over there, okay.... also, tell Hikaru.... there is a way to get Rukia back, but.... it will only work after we beat those two kids" he said smiling as he used Instantaneous Movement to find Minkai. Restoring Team Makan's Memories Searching in the Archives Akira and Rangiku were searching through the archives in Kagegakure 2. THey found many things about Gaigakure including the fact that they were the first village that took up Jashinism. Rangiku realized that she could try to have a "moment with Akira." She then said, "Hey, Akira, could you come over here for a sec?" Akira sighed and realized what she was trying to do. He then said, "Rangiku, we have priorities right now, we can't just be flirting around like a kid in the academy." He looked at her sternly, "This is a serious matter, and the last thing we need is someone getting distracted all because they are near someone that they want to have a moment with." Rangiku looked away, feeling a little defeated. "Okay, you're right Akira. Sorry." Akira sighed and said, "It's alright." He then put back a book that he had just read about Gaigakure. "Seems that we have a lot of information on their culture, but not enough on their clan's powers." He sighed and then said, "Maybe we might find something in another section." He looked over at a sign that said restricted on it. He smiled evilly and said, "Let's look at this then." Restoring Ryun's Memories Restoring Minkai's Memories Minkai was at a bar drinking when seireitou found him. "Minkai, i foudn you!" said seireitou "Who are you?" asked Minkai drunkingly Seireitou quickly used Ragnarok and released their hold on Minkai. "Wha... whats happening, Seireitou, what are you doing here?" asked Minkai "No time to explain, come with me!" he said as he Teleporting him and Minkai to Mizu's location where he told Minkai everything.... Mizu was sleeping when Seireitou and Minkai had arrived. He then felt a sharp jolt as Seireitou kicked him awake. "OW! What the hell jerk-off! I already told Hikaru like you asked, it's just this isn't my problem!" "Have you had the idea that it just might be the exact same thing you say it isn't?" asked James as he and Parren arrived. Seireitou sighed and looked around, "Where's Hikaru?" "He's headed toward Ryun now," responded an annoyed Mizu. "I also called Akira and Rangiku, and they're heading into the restricted files on Gaigakure. There's nothing I can do, so I might as well kick back and let you guys deal with this." He looked to James. "Even though Rukia is my sister-in-law, I feel no obligation to do anything." "Damn it, why do I have to get involved in this?? What do I care if the little albino child dies. Not my problem. I was better off at the bar." Minkai thought. "I still Don't get why his Haizo kid can't get out on his own. Doesn't he have Saitatsu?" Minkai asked Seireitou, still annoyed that he spilled his beer back at the bar. "I don't even know Hikaru's wife, and I plan on helping anybody I can. That's my job, if not my hobby," James looked to Seireitou. "I have my side kick, now what?" "Everyone just shut up!" he said comicly. "We will wait here for Ryun and Hikaru and for Akira and Rangiku's info, till then, kick back" he said as he sat down sighing. Seireitou looks over to see Minkai on his fith beer. "What took ya so long! I thoughtya never asked?!" Minkai said, already getting tipsy. Meanwhile, James radioed in for info on Gaigakure and the inhabitants, and to have Sam monitor the position of Hikaru Kurosaki and see if he could pick up a signal on Haizo Hyuga. He got answers, most of them interesting until he got to the part about Haizo. His signal was lost. "Houston, we have a problem. Seireitou! Haizo's signal has gone dead." James said to Seireitou. Seireitou was silent, "No, i can still sense his chakra, just barly, but its there" he said. He faced James, "Go tell Hikaru that we dont have a moment to spare, help him with Ryun so he'll finish quicker" said seireitou